Theme Park Plot
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: What happens when you bring the X-Men to a Theme Park? Big trouble. What is it that Magneto needs from Islands of Adventure and 3/4 major parks at Disney World? Only the X-men can find out. Major RoLo in here, as always. Featuring the Dragon Witch Leila Simmons, PM if you would like more info on her, or just check out my bio.


**A/N: I know, waaaaaaaaayyyyyyy behind on my updates, and I'm seriously sorry about that. I haven't had much inspiration lately. :( Anyway, I've been reviewing a lot though, so I haven't forgotten about you guys.**

Wolverine, Storm, Professor Xavier, and many other staff members of the school took their students on a field trip with their new friend and ally, Princess Leila Simmons to one of the major theme parks in Florida, Islands of Adventure. When they arrived, Leila was one of their main guides, since she had grown up in Florida, and close to the theme park area. As they split up into groups, Leila took Kitty Pryde and Jubilation Lee with several other kids. All groups had walkie-talkies to talk with each other, should they need to meet up or something like that. Logan, Storm, and Rogue, had an extra one, should Storm and Logan need a moment alone. The southern girl was more than capable of taking the kids.

Their first stop was the Hulk Roller Coaster, since all of the kids had decided to ride that one first. As soon as they got off that, ride, Leila- who had been a little nervous at first to go on, despite her love for roller coasters- claimed that it was one of the best roller coasters ever. The groups split up, some going to Hogwarts, Jurassic Park, Dr. Seuss Land, and the comic book strip.

Leila's group stuck with Storm and Logan's, since they wanted to go on the Spider-man ride. "This ride is amazing!" Leila exclaimed as they got in line. "I bet with the new upgrade, it'll be even better."

It wasn't until they were about halfway through the line that Storm noticed the "fear of enclosed spaces" warning.

"Leila," she asked nervously. "How small is the space on the ride?"

"They fit about four or five people across," Leila replied, trying to recall the ride. "But there's not a lot of space between you and the row in front of you- unless you're in the first row, of course."

Logan reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Storm looked up over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. She felt a little bit better knowing that Logan was there.

After they had received their 3D glasses, Storm and Logan were given the front row; Logan sat at the far end on the left, with Storm following close behind, sliding in next to him. She felt slightly claustrophobic, but it wasn't anything major... as of yet.

Logan sensed that she was a little uncomfortable, and wrapped his arm around her, trying to reassure her. He never knew the reason why she was severely claustrophobic, but he knew that when she was having a breakdown, it wasn't a pretty sight.

About midway through the ride, Storm flinched a couple of times during the special effects as things flew and jumped at them. She knew it wasn't real, but it still increased her uncomfortableness.

Logan knew that they should get off the ride, but there was no way to stop it. "It's alright, 'Ro," he whispered soothingly, holding her a little closer to him. Storm gave into his embrace, burying her head into his shoulder.

While everyone else in their cart screamed for the thrill of it, Storm kept her eyes tightly shut during the last part of the ride as she struggled to keep happy thoughts in her mind.

Storm was extremely relieved when the ride was over and she could go out into the fresh air once again.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Logan?" Leila asked, coming off the ride with him.

"It was alright," Logan said, casting a concerned look toward Storm. "Rogue, take charge for me will ya?" he called over his shoulder as he walked toward Storm.

"Sure, Logan," Rogue replied.

When the group was gone, Logan was not ten feet away from Storm when the Professor entered his mind. _Is everything alright, Logan? _he asked. _I sense something's wrong with Storm._

_The ride we went on was a little crowded for her, _Logan replied. _She was close to having a panic attack. I think the open space is helping her._

_That's good, _Charles said, _the last thing we need is Storm's powers to get out of hand. I'm here if you need anything._

With that, the Professor disconnected from his mind, and Logan continued to close the gap between him and the African Beauty, placing a hand on her shoulder. Storm turned to look at him briefly, before turning away once again. "You okay, 'Ro?" he asked.

Storm took a deep breath and nodded. "I just can't enjoy it as much as the others," she said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Storm," Logan said firmly. "It's something you're trying to get over, but can't."

"I know," Storm said, turning back towards him as he embraced her.

After a few more minutes, they broke apart and then they went in search for their group. They found them at a water ride that was similar to Kali River Rapids at Disney's Animal Kingdom. When they got off, everyone was drenched. Storm asked whether they wanted to on more water rides, or get dried now. Everyone said yes to the water rides since it was a _very _hot day- typical summer day for Florida, and Storm knew she couldn't just change it without everyone in the park noticing, especially the natives.

The next ride they went on was Rip Saw Falls- thankfully Storm was fine on that ride- and then the Jurassic Park Water Ride, where they bumped into Leila's group, and Leila didn't look happy. "Storm, you are forbidden from going on this ride," she said firmly.

"Why?" Storm asked curiously.

"Oh, no reason, just that it involves mean dinosaurs, and two drops- the last drop having a T-rex coming for ya... That's what I remember anyway. Been years since I've been on this ride."

"Then why are you going?" Logan asked.

Leila pointed at Kitty with her thumb. "Kitty's makin' me."

Kitty snickered as she pulled Leila on the ride. Storm was left behind to watch.

"I'm never_ going _on this ride again!" Kitty declared as she got off.

"I warned you," Leila teased.

They met up with Storm, who was drenched from head to toe, at the exit. "What happened to you?" Logan asked,eyeing her up and down.

"Waited inside the splash zone," Storm replied, rolling her eyes at the look she was receiving from Logan.

The next stop was Hogwarts for the groups, and the first stop was Harry's forbidden journey. Storm was able to try out that ride and they had no problems.

"What now?" Storm asked.

"Dragon Challenge!" everyone exclaimed.

Dragon Challenge was originally the famous roller coaster, Dueling Dragons; however because of an accident that happened a few years ago, the dragons no longer dueled- which dampened everyone's mood. "If you guys want to ride some real 'dueling dragons, come by Gondra any time," Leila said in a low voice with a wink. "It's pretty much the same thing."

Logan was the only one with a problem on the ride. It had a lot more loops than the Hulk had, and then there was so much screaming. Thankfully Storm wasn't screaming, but he could tell that she was having the time of her life, especially on the loops. Logan guessed that if it weren't for the fact that Storm was used to doing aerobatics at high speeds, she would also be screaming.

"Never again, darlin'," Logan growled as he got off the ride and walked down the path that lead back to the Hogsmeade village.

Storm giggled. "Why not, Logan?"

"Too much screamin'."

Storm laughed. "That's the thrill of it, Logan."

"People screamin'?"

"No," Storm replied rolling her eyes. " It's the speed, the stunts. It's the speed, of the coaster. "

"Wish they didn't scream so much," Logan grumbled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your fear of flying, would it?" Storm asked, eyeing him curiously.

"No!" Logan responded, all too quickly.

Storm laughed again, and met up with their group, who was in the middle of getting some Butter Beer.

"Is it any good?" Kitty was asking when Logan and Storm caught up with them.

Leila shrugged. "If you're a butterscotch fan."

"Tastes like Butterscotch, vanilla bean, and a hint of root beer," Jubilee commented, drinking from her frozen Butter Beer.

"Can we get the unfrozen version?" Logan asked.

"You could, but I wouldn't recommend it," Leila answered. "I've had a taste of both, despite the fact that I don't like Butter Beer, but I must say that the frozen kind is better than the regular kind."

Leila's group went on Dragon Challenge again- after forcing Kitty to chug down her Butter Beer, which slid down her shirt- and Logan's group went to at lunch at the Three Broomsticks. The food there was okay, but Rogue's Mac 'n' Cheese was cold.

After lunch, they all walked back to Marvel Streets where they had begun their adventure, and wanted to go back on the Hulk. They were all surprised to see that it wasn't working, and when they asked one of the Employees, they found out that a swarm of bees was the reason they had to shut down the ride, and that it would be shut down for the rest of the day, until all the bees were smoked out.

Rogue took charge of the group to allow Storm and Logan to enjoy some time alone.

"You doin' alright, darlin'?" Logan asked, lighting a match to his cigar in the designated smoking area.

"Yeah," Storm replied, looking out over the pond. "It's a really nice place here."

"Keeps the kids occupied," Logan agreed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Storm coughed for a moment, then created a light breeze, to blow the smoke away from her. "You know that I hate it when you smoke around me," Storm said, smiling.

"I know," he replied, taking out his cigar and nuzzling her her neck, earning him a chuckle. "But I can't stand to be away from you when you're so beautiful."

Storm laughed. "You're such a romantic, Wolverine."

Logan gave her a playful growl before releasing her from his embrace to finish up his cigar. Then they walked down the street and into a shop for a bit.

Storm was looking at a mug when a familiar figure caught her attention. "Logan," she whispered nudging him with her elbow. He grunted as he turned toward her. "Plain clothes, twelve o'clock," she said. "Looks a lot like someone we know."

A quick look at who she was talking about, and Logan realized that it was Magneto. "What the heck is he doing here?" Logan growled, preparing to reveal his claws. Storm place a hand on his.

"Don't, he wouldn't dare ruin a theme park."

"I wouldn't put it past him, 'Ro," Logan replied gruffly, but relaxed a little at her touch.

"We'll just have to keep an on him."

Logan snorted. "Is that even possible?"

"Not sure," Storm admitted. "But we can try."

Logan smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out into the fresh air.

"Let's go on Jurassic Park," Storm said suddenly.

"What?" Logan asked, shocked at her question.

"I want to try Jurassic Park," Storm repeated. "It can't be that bad."

"It's not," Logan agreed. "It's more or less out in the open until you reach the building. Then it gets scary."

"I don't think it'll be scary, so long as you're with me," Storm said, her eyes begging him to go with her. Logan couldn't resist when she talked like that.

They ran into Kitty and Leila again as they got in line. "I'm definitely gonna have nightmares now!" Kitty exclaimed as the ride stopped.

"Of what?" Leila asked. "Me on a T-Rex chasing you?"

"No," Kitty replied shaking her head. "Just the T-Rex." The two girls giggled.

Storm was clutching Logan's arm when they got off the ride, but other than that she seemed perfectly fine. Kitty was shaking though as she got off the ride. "How can two girls who have pet dragons be afraid of a dinosaur?" Logan asked, as they headed back over to Hogwarts.

"Most dragons are friendly, Logan," Leila pointed out. "But a carnivorous dino isn't."

When they reached Hogwarts, Leila's group went on the Dragon Challenge three more times before everyone received word from the Professor that they had to leave.

TPP

When all the kids were in bed, Storm and Logan headed up to the loft. "Did you have fun?" Storm asked as Logan appeared from the bathroom.

"It was alright," Logan said as he walked toward her. "My better time was spent with you though," he whispered as he climbed on her lap, and gently pushed her down.

Storm chuckled. "The same here... especially when my claustrophobia was starting to act up."

Logan smiled and begin to trail kisses down her neck. The rest of their night was spent in a bliss.

**A/N: This story is based off of my last few days at Theme Parks. Universal involved me with my friend Sarah since we went there for her birthday (and I chose Kitty to represent her, lol) and Leila represents moi. hehe. Leila is my Dragon Witch character, and she's awesome. Oh yeah, and this is the exact order of the rides since we went around the park twice. Oh, and certain events and facts in here really did happen. Also, I will mention the rides by name, but I will not go into great detail, because then there won't be any point to going into the theme park. :P**


End file.
